


嫂子

by Aa1434680



Category: TWICE(Band）
Genre: F/F, samo, satzu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680





	嫂子

嫂子

周子瑜放学回家之前，她刚放下钢琴盖的时候，接到了自家姐姐的电话，平时直爽大胆的姐姐，在电话里结结巴巴的，说的话也含糊不清，

“子瑜，你什么时候…回来”

“我刚练完琴，怎么了姐姐”

对面的平井桃闪避了话题，只说让她快点回家，她有事要和周子瑜说，周子瑜挂完电话之后在琴房坐了很久，她的胸腔涌上一股子闷热，让她有点无法呼吸，喉咙像是被什么梗住一般，她觉得有事情要发生但是她又必须去面对，这通电话让她十分忐忑。

她的第六感一直都很准，是预备要发生什么大事了，她想。

她故意走的很慢，过了很久再到家，到家楼下的时候，平井桃又打来电话，她没接，直接上了楼，在家门口深呼吸了一会才开门进去，玄关多出了一双鞋，不属于平井桃的，她走进客厅，发现客厅坐着她姐姐和另外一个人，那个女人留着金色的头发，很显眼，但是气质又很温柔，两种矛盾的集合体在她身上体现，她是张扬又是温柔的，张扬是外表，温柔是气质，像是大海一样能容纳你的感觉，跟她姐姐挺拔直爽如松树般的感觉完全不一样。

平井桃咳嗽了一下，开始介绍坐在她身边的金发女人，虽然周子瑜有猜到她是谁，女人叫做凑崎纱夏，是平井桃的未婚妻，也就是说，她是周子瑜未来的嫂子，周子瑜对平井桃的话没有任何反应，她直勾勾地盯着自己的鞋，还是前几个月平井桃给她买的，周子瑜不抬头也不说话，就看着自己的鞋，一副要把鞋看出太阳花的气势，平井桃眉头一皱，啧的一声刚想开口，凑崎纱夏就拉着她，不让她说话。

周子瑜对眼前的状态置若罔闻，她依旧紧盯着自己的鞋子，而后沉默了半天才说出了一句：“你好”，便大步回了房间，门关的时候比以往都要大力很多，响声传遍整个家，在客厅的人又发出了声音，但是周子瑜也不太想听了，她将自己摊成大字形在床上，盯着天花板出神，是在思考也是在躲避思考。

十里八乡的那个不知道钢琴才女周子瑜除了钢琴感兴趣的只有她姐姐，周子瑜的追求者无数，但这些人无一例外的碰了壁，告白的时候周子瑜永远都像是一堵墙或一座冰山，她永远都只会说一句：“我只喜欢我姐姐”，而后平井桃听到传言的时候，还回家跟周子瑜说：

“你找借口也不找好一点，什么只喜欢我啊，用功读书不就好了，喜欢姐姐算什么呀。”坐在饭桌前的周子瑜正在削苹果，她预备将苹果的皮连着削掉，听到平井桃这句话，一没注意苹果皮就断了，周子瑜看着掉落的苹果皮说

“我没有在找借口，我确实只喜欢姐姐”说完她接着削苹果，到了厨房切好递给平井桃，对方毫不吝啬地给了她一个大大的微笑，对刚刚她说的话毫无反应，依旧以为她是在开玩笑。

“子瑜最好了呜呜呜”周子瑜心里想，只有我一个人是最好的就好了，希望时间永远停留在这一刻，这一刻平井桃是短暂属于她的，周子瑜病态的依恋着平井桃，她从小时候就知道她对她姐姐不是单纯的姐妹情，而是另外一种让人们奋不顾身的东西，是爱情，她想占有她姐姐，她希望平井桃永远属于她一个人的就好了。

姐妹这层关系让她们更近，也让她们更远，平井桃只是把她当妹妹，永远不会当成爱人，她当然知道这一点，但是人类总是贪婪的，她想要的更多，渴望的更多，跟姐姐出去的时候，搂着姐姐的手，在人多的地方搂着姐姐的腰，周子瑜比平井桃高出许多，在拥挤不堪的地铁车厢，周子瑜总是把平井桃圈在角落里，平井桃总会仰着头看她说：“子瑜看起来好有安全感啊”，周子瑜总是能因为这些话很开心，每时每刻回想起来都很开心，因为平井桃，她还常会偷穿平井桃的衣服，即使对她来说有点小了，但是衣领熟悉的味道总是让她很喜欢，只属于平井桃身上的味道，她曾夹着平井桃的衣服，在被窝里自渎，她想着被平井桃抚摸，想着被她有力修长的手指贯穿，她在自己的臆想下高潮，她其实很清楚，平井桃最爱的人是她，最不可能爱的人也是她。

亲情不会变换成爱情，她们身体里的血流的都是一样的，平井桃会爱上别人，而这个人现在出现在她们家里。

那天还没来得及说完的是，她们要结婚了，所以凑崎纱夏会跟她们一起住，周子瑜避无可避，她要看着自己心爱的人和另外一个人上演浪漫游戏，而她没有任何立场表达不满，本来短暂的暑假因为凑崎纱夏的到来而开始变得漫长且难以忍受，周子瑜不喜欢出门，她喜欢宅在家里，看书看电影和弹钢琴，或者是平井桃有空的时候两个人坐在沙发上看完一部电影，难得出门也是跟平井桃一起去超市，而现在都换成了另外一个人与平井桃一起，周子瑜关着房门都能听到她们的嬉笑打闹，凑崎纱夏很喜欢撒娇，自带甜蜜的声线在空间里回响着，周子瑜的琴声开始变得不稳，她无法控制自己的思绪投入到钢琴里，她盖上了琴盖，走出去客厅倒水，她们坐在沙发上，凑崎纱夏缩在平井桃的怀里，看到周子瑜出来，凑崎纱夏想要起身又被平井桃拉回怀里，

“子瑜没关系的，不用怕”

周子瑜喝水的时候把手指贴合杯壁，捏出红印，她有关系，很有关系，且关系很大。

过了几天平井桃说要出差，出差的时长是一个月，她是在饭桌上跟周子瑜说的，说这话的时候平井桃还在夹菜给凑崎纱夏，周子瑜唔了一声，算是回应她，然后就再也没有开口。

一个放暑假无事可做的大学生和还没上岗的准备结婚的女人在一个屋檐下总是会碰面的，虽然周子瑜不常出来，但是吃饭的时候总会一起，其实她不讨厌凑崎纱夏，她只是不知道该说什么，她心里的想法是肮脏的，哪有人爱自己的姐姐还要讨厌别人。

“子瑜喜欢弹钢琴是为什么呢？”

凑崎纱夏突然的发问，周子瑜有点不知道如何回答这个问题，所以她决定诚实的说出答案。

“因为姐姐喜欢，所以我喜欢”

“Momo喜欢钢琴吗？”

“在很小的时候，姐姐大概已经不记得了“

”我以为她会喜欢跆拳道之类的，毕竟她很喜欢运动“周子瑜的心里涌上一阵愉悦，凑崎纱夏对平井桃过往了解程度并不是很高，而周子瑜是唯一一个知道平井桃所有的人。

“小的时候姐姐很喜欢钢琴，因为姐姐喜欢所以我就去学了钢琴，”周子瑜又重复了一遍自己学钢琴的原因，她其实很想对方发现自己喜欢平井桃的事情，她把字音节都咬重在了我喜欢这几个字。

“子瑜跟姐姐的关系很好啊”凑崎纱夏三言两语就打发了她，确实也是，一般人都不会往那个方面想，而且只有周子瑜单方面爱着平井桃。

周子瑜开始会和凑崎纱夏讲话的原因其实是，她想要对方发现她喜欢平井桃这个事情，并且周子瑜才是最了解平井桃的人，而她是个后来者，但是凑崎纱夏好像对这些事情并没有太大反应，无论她怎么刻意的表露，凑崎纱夏确实是个很好的人，她拥有许多周子瑜没有的特质，开朗活泼对任何事情都富满爱意，像是汁水饱满的水蜜桃，是一口就能让你感受到夏日气息的女孩。

夏天的雨总是很多，雨水袭击大地，布满城市的每个角落，把玻璃窗砸的哐哐作响，外面的天迅速的变黑，只有闪电打下来撕裂的白光，周子瑜还没有睡着，望着窗外的雨，她特别喜欢看这种压抑伴随着雷声的雨，会让她感觉很舒服，外面有人轻轻地敲门，周子瑜爬起来打开门，门外是抱着枕头的凑崎纱夏，她穿着睡衣，周子瑜注意到她的睡衣一角被揉皱了，凑崎纱夏支支吾吾地说：

“我有点害怕…打雷”话还没说完，外面就传来一声巨大的雷声，像是要把大地震碎的程度，凑崎纱夏双手抱着耳朵，缩了起来，枕头掉落在地上，周子瑜慢吞吞的把枕头捡起来，抱着对方的枕头进了房间，凑崎纱夏跟着她进来，

“对不起，我是真的很害怕打雷，所以才…”

周子瑜把凑崎纱夏的枕头放在她的枕头旁边，然后就重新钻进被窝，闭上眼，她感受到凑崎纱夏走过来，也钻进了被子里，被子掀起来的时候也进来了一丝冷气，但对方好像没有动静了，她重新睁开眼，凑崎纱夏看着被子里的一件衣服，望着周子瑜张大了嘴，是凑崎纱夏买给平井桃的衬衫，上个星期她们还在讨论这件衣服的去向，全然没有怀疑到周子瑜身上，而现在这件衣服就躺在周子瑜的被窝里，周子瑜重新闭上了眼，过了几分钟凑崎纱夏还是睡了进来，外面的雨声嘈杂，连呼吸声都被盖过了。

”子瑜是喜欢momo的吧”凑崎纱夏在黑暗中开口。

“嗯”

“所以才讨厌我吗？”

“我不讨厌你”

“我只是太喜欢她了而已”周子瑜从未告诉过别人她对平井桃的爱意是另外一种，而凑崎纱夏，平井桃爱的人是第一个知道的。

“我很羡慕你，你能陪她做很多事情，而我只能靠着假象”她指的是搂着平井桃衬衫自渎这一件事情。

凑崎纱夏有些沉默，半响都没有开口，

”你记得你去过北京参加比赛的那一次吗？15年的时候”

“记得”

“那个时候我坐在台下面，觉得你是神，觉得你是月光，觉得你是任何东西，所以导致我忘不了，而我只见过你一次”

“然后呢”

“然后我就遇到了momo，在她手机里看到了你的照片”

凑崎纱夏缩了过来，靠着周子瑜很近，周子瑜没有动，她的思绪飘到了外面，凑崎纱夏的手很冰，抱上她的时候，周子瑜才回过神来，但是她也没有推开凑崎纱夏，她安静地听着。

“但是momo永远不会知道”凑崎纱夏说完抱着她更紧，两个人的身体在闷热的被窝里也贴得很近，周子瑜开始觉得身体有些热了。雨声也越发大了，雷声也变得更加吓人，坏的天气是掩盖她们行为的最好借口。

周子瑜低头看凑崎纱夏，对方的眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶的，凑崎纱夏的嘴唇很柔软，周子瑜在下一秒就知道了，她们初始接吻的时候，都很小心翼翼，她们正在越过道德的边界，也不知道是谁伸了舌头，舌头相互追逐，在昏暗的房间，在雨声浩大的这个晚上，空气逐渐因为接吻而变得稀薄，周子瑜跟其他女孩子也有接过吻，但跟姐姐爱的人这是第一次，她爱着平井桃，爱到甚至想尝试一下跟平井桃喜欢的人做爱的感觉，她已经无法自拔了。

凑崎纱夏的味道很甜，她舌头卷过周子瑜口腔的每一寸，冰凉的手从她宽大的睡衣下摆摸上来，奇怪的是，冰凉的手游走到哪里都让周子瑜觉得有些热，从脊骨开始蔓延的密密麻麻的感觉，凑崎纱夏的手从她的脊背一寸寸的往上滑，摸到周子瑜的蝴蝶骨旁打转。

而她们依旧没有停止接吻，指甲划过皮肤的时候，会有些刺痛感，周子瑜的身体开始变得有些紧绷，凑崎纱夏的吻温柔但是霸道，席卷了周子瑜口腔内的所有空气，让她的大脑有些缺氧，无法思考自己在做的事情到底是不是对的，她们分离的时候，唾液粘连出透明的丝，两个人都没有开口，凑崎纱夏的手摸上周子瑜的脸，她用鼻尖抵着周子瑜的鼻尖，她们相互交换着热气。

周子瑜的手攀上凑崎纱夏的后颈，她又压上那嘴唇轻柔地碾过，第二次的接吻变得更加大胆，她们相互吮吸着对方的舌头，距离也靠得越来越近，两个人身体缠绕在一起，逐渐把对方变得热起来，凑崎纱夏的手插入发间，开始往下亲吻她的下巴，舔弄着喉结，结束了温柔又缠绵的亲吻，周子瑜仰起头，凑崎纱夏的舌头在她的喉结处打转，周子瑜抱着她很紧，像是要把对方压进身体里的感觉，凑崎纱夏啃咬她脖颈的侧处，也亲吻动脉跳动的地方，她们大口喘气，呼吸开始变得急促起来。

凑崎纱夏脱去周子瑜宽大的睡衣，白皙的胸前软肉暴露在空气里，周子瑜觉得冷空气擦过的时候有点冷，但很快就被对方的吻变热了起来了，凑崎纱夏亲吻着她胸前的软肉，用手握着她的腰，用指尖划过肋骨，用手去捏因为亲吻而变硬的乳头，周子瑜因为疼痛，“啊“了一声，凑崎纱夏的手还是没有停下来，游走在她身体的各个地方，烈火燎原。

凑崎纱夏亲吻因为她因为急促的呼吸而上下起伏的胸膛，重新用舌头打湿立起来的乳尖，凑崎纱夏滑到周子瑜的小腹，用嘴亲吻，之后再度往下，舌头舔到外阴的时候，周子瑜的腰拱了起来，很快又被凑崎纱夏抱着双腿按了下去，因为凑崎纱夏不断地舔弄，周子瑜的身体开始不安地扭动，私处被舌头和体液逐渐打湿，凑崎纱夏的动作越发的大了起来，她舌头不再甘心只在外围打转，伸到里面去的时候，被壁肉咬得很紧，灵活的舌头划过内壁的时候，周子瑜的双腿不自主的抬起，分泌的液体也越来越多，凑崎纱夏就着周子瑜分泌的体液，将自己的手指送了进去，穴口依旧很紧，夹着她有点难以动弹，她慢慢地推送着，挤进去柔软的甬道，等到周子瑜放松才开始抽动着，她弯了弯指节，按到周子瑜的敏感点的时候，周子瑜的反应很大，她不断用手指摁压，摩擦那个点，而后又加多了一根手指，甬道刚开始咬得很紧，但是随着她的动作又开始逐渐扩大。

凑崎纱夏开始大力地抽动，穴肉卖力地吞吐着手指，凑崎纱夏抬起头观察周子瑜的表情，她顶撞到敏感点的时候，周子瑜的眉头会皱到一块，她刻意大力碰撞敏感点，周子瑜的呻吟被撞得有些破碎，夹杂在雨声里，听不真切，凑崎纱夏的手指进出的更加大力凶猛，几乎要把周子瑜贯穿，里面的软肉咬紧着她的手指，床咿咿呀呀的作响，等到周子瑜的身体开始紧绷，穴肉咬得更紧，凑崎纱夏重重地压过敏感点，液体从双腿的交合处流出，滴到床单上。

她们安静的穿好衣服，睡在同一张床上，听着雨声和雷声入睡，此刻凑崎纱夏再也不害怕雷声了，因为比起雷声更加害怕的是刚刚她们做的事情被发现，周子瑜将凑崎纱夏圈住，把她抱进怀里，凑崎纱夏在这个温暖的怀抱里睡着了。

平井桃回来的时候，什么也没有发现，周子瑜还是那副安静甚至有些有气无力的样子，只是走过来抱了抱她，在她耳边说“姐姐，我爱你”

周子瑜还是日复一日的缩在房间，弹她的钢琴，凑崎纱夏也没有什么变化，只是在饭桌下会用小巧的脚蹭过周子瑜的小腿。

她们在隔壁做爱的时候，周子瑜清清楚楚地听见了，床摇摆的吱呀声，和人压制着的呻吟声，她望着天花板，开口数着秒数，她转过头看了看窗外，外面又开始下雨了，但今晚没有打雷。

如果有打雷就好了，她想。


End file.
